


Bluebird

by Caitlincheri28



Series: Drabble Rambles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Last Drabble Writer Standing, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlincheri28/pseuds/Caitlincheri28
Summary: Week 2 of Last Drabble Writer Standing featuring rare pairs!Harry Potter/Theodore NottTheme: Blue/CalmMaximum Words: 400
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Series: Drabble Rambles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985179
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Bluebird

  
  
Harry Potter was drowning.    
  
It wasn’t a new sensation.    
  
Sometimes the murky water would start leaking through the walls of his mind slowly, giving him time to prepare for the impending rise, giving him time to find a way to try and stop the leak.    
  
Other times, the water came crashing through like a massive tsunami wave, breaking his walls and leaving him clawing and grasping at anything to pull him out of the sea of despair that overtook him. 

Today was a tsunami day. His anxiety had been particularly bad lately as the ten year anniversary of the war inched closer. As he poured his morning coffee, an overwhelming wave of darkness cascaded around him, giving him no time to patch the holes that continued appearing in his walls. 

Managing to push open the kitchen door, Harry made his way to his favorite bench in the corner of his garden. The blast of cool wind caressing his face combined with the clear blue sky grounded him slightly. He felt the hot prickle of tears in the corner of his eyes as he tried to breathe through the boulder that claimed its familiar spot in the pit of his stomach.    
  
He thought of the grounding techniques his mind healer had taught him.

What are three things he could see?

_ His cornflowers in bloom _

_ The soft blades of grass beneath his feet _

_ A curious bluebird perched on a nearby tree _

Harry stared up at the little bird who cocked its head slightly, staring back. A feeling of calm washed over Harry as he took a deep breath and smiled,“You know, you could just come through the door like a normal person, Theo.” 

The little bird shook out its feathers. As it began to leave its perch, it shifted into the form of Harry’s beloved husband. Taking a seat next to Harry and pulling him into his chest, Theo whispered “I wasn’t sure if you wanted company this time, but I wanted you to know that I’m here.” 

Harry was a tiny lost sailboat in the middle of an ocean, trying to navigate through an epic storm. 

But through it all, Theo was his anchor. His lighthouse. His safe and secure island. The one person who could calm the storm by simply being  _ here _ _. _

As he rested his head on Theo’s chest, Harry felt the dark waters receding. 


End file.
